


Il Ragazzo Magico ☆ Ciel Magico

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Dark, Gen, Spoilers, Tragedy, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Wherein the butler is a cat, the magic is used by the boy directly, but overall not much has changed. Spoilers to both canons.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive & Real Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 4





	Il Ragazzo Magico ☆ Ciel Magico

„I am not going to fall for your promises, devil,” Ciel whispered to the tiny white animal, hugging his brother protectively.

“Are you certain?” the catlike being asked, tilting its head to the side, “You can wish to undo the horrible night-“

“Don’t you dare mention it!” Ciel hissed, but soon a commotion outside the cage took his attention away. They were moved to some kind of amphitheater, the masked crowd was back, they were _taking Ciel away-_

“Now’s your chance,” the animal’s, _demon’s_ voice sounded in the mind of the shocked younger brother, “Will you make a wish and protect your brother?”

_A knife!_

“Yes!” the boy cried out, “Please, Incubator, give me the power to safe both of us!”

“The contract is complete,” replied the Incubator.

The next few moments were a blur. He must have transformed and gotten out of the cage, but it was too late. Ciel was already dead. His beloved twin brother was **_dead_**. In rage and mourning, the boy used his newfound powers blindly, setting everything on fire-

“My, my,” a male voice brought the boy back to consciousness, “I admit your living fire is impressive, but if you use your powers so recklessly your soul gem will turn black in no time! You should thank me for using my grief seeds for you.”

The boy blinked.

“Who are you?” he asked.

“Just a fellow magical ‘girl’,” the man replied, “And you?”

The boy went silent for a moment.

“Earl Ciel Phantomhive,” he replied, “Can you take me back to my family? My parents are dead, but my aunt is probably at Barts.”

The man chuckled.

“All for a price, hatchling,” he replied.

“What price?” asked Ciel.

“We’ll talk about it when the time comes,” was the reply as the man helped Ciel to his feet.

The two left the burning remains of the satanic church and Ciel’s secret behind.


End file.
